


The Mysterious Case of the Arrow Dildo and Why It's In Clint's Underwear Drawer

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [14]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Arrow Dildo, Dildos, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Clint Barton, Smut, WinterHawk Bingo, arrow kink, clintbucky - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: It was just a joke and Tony took it too seriously. Now Clint found himself being fucked with the very dildo that he [accidentally] created. Not that he could complain.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	The Mysterious Case of the Arrow Dildo and Why It's In Clint's Underwear Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> For WH Bingo: Arrow Kink

It started as a joke, a drunken joke said between a group of friends.  _ “What if there were sex toys based on us?”  _ And of course, Clint had to have been the one to say it. That’s where Tony got the grand idea to make said sex toys about them. That’s how a week later, Clint woke up to a goddamn dildo sitting on his dresser.

Not just any dildo, but an especially purple dildo in the shape of an arrow. Just by picking up the silicone, Clint learned that this said dildo not just vibrated but also inflated with the small motor inside, expanding inside of him. And there was a note because  _ of course  _ there was a fucking note from Tony. 

_ Barton -  _

_ Enjoy. It’s high-quality silicone that you don’t get to worry about with your cheap toys. It’s remote activated, so enjoy the various vibration and inflating. I designed it after your arrows. There’s plenty of hidden tricks inside. Just press the button. ;) _

_ Love, Tony _

_ “JARVIS?”  _ Clint sighed, clenching the dildo in hand.

“Yes, Mr. Barton?”

Clint  _ swore  _ he could hear a smirk in the AI’s voice. 

“Remind me to kill Tony, will you? Schedule me in for three-thirty tomorrow.”

“Certainly, sir.”

Grumbling to himself, Clint threw the dildo inside of his underwear drawer, not wanting Bucky to find out about the damn thing. Thank God his boyfriend was on a mission or else Bucky would enjoy this vibrator too much to tease him with. He was  _ not  _ going to mention this. Not at all.

* * *

And as all things happen when you try to keep them hidden in the underwear crevice of your dresser, it comes back to life. 

Clint was chugging down the remains of a bottle of water, listening to Bucky get out of the shower. He frowns when he sees the brunette leave the bedroom with something purple in his hand. His heart drops straight to his stomach and he tries not to choke on the water, but this is Bucky. And Bucky knows how to look at him. To study him to know when something is up.

“What’s this?” he asks, holding up the purple dildo that his fingers can  _ just  _ wrap around. “I didn’t know we got a new toy.”

“We didn’t,” Clint grumbled, wiping the water from his face and tossing the bottle into the recycling bin. “No one did. It was a joke.”

The man gave him an amused smile, setting the dildo down on its base. Looking at it, Clint hated it even more. It was a good girth around, maybe five inches around. The end base looked more like a bottle turned into an arrow, with a wider base that could be stable to sit on and ride to your heart’s content. The flume out edge when you were looking at it straight on, did look like the end of an arrow. Its shaft was maybe six, seven inches long? It was completely straight and when squeezed he knew it was stiff underneath, thanks to whatever Tony had done. The worst part was the tip, where the ‘head’ of an arrow was to be was shaped in the form of a goddamn cock.

Most likely Tony’s cock.

“Hm,” the brunette grunted, the pad of his thumb tracing over the bulbous head. “Seems pretty elaborate for a joke. You use it?”

Even if he wasn’t drinking water right now, the question still made Clint choke. This time on his breath. “What?! No - why the  _ fuck  _ would I use it?”

“Because it’s obviously designed after you and because it looks fun.”

Goddamn it this guy just looked all kinds of amusing. And he couldn’t stop watching his pecs, watching them rise and fall with each breath, tracing the scars with his eyes. 

“You go ahead and use it, I ain’t,” he grumbled, turning his back on the toy to continue his hunt for something drinkable in the kitchen. At least, he did until he heard it vibrating on the table.

Turning back around, Clint watched Bucky hold the wireless remote up with a grin on his full lips. The dildo vibrated until it almost fell off the edge, where the bionic armed man caught it and fixed it back. He pressed another button and they both watched as the patterns changed, you could see the shaft moving, not just vibrating,  _ moving  _ like something was inside of it. 

The head expanded to a large piece, like one of his arrows before it exploded. And god, did he mean exploded because it was  _ squirting  _ cum-like substance from the head and coating the table with it.

The sigh, the soft sigh, and groan that left Bucky’s lips made Clint’s stomach flip flop. Another press and it started to thrust, deep, heavy thrusts that had no pattern and meaning, and looked satisfying. 

Clint couldn’t help but wonder how this thing would feel inside of him. 

Bucky made a noise in the back of his throat, tapping on the remote once more to turn the device off and tossing both to Clint who instinctively caught them. “Well, since you don’t wanna use it, I guess we can go put it back.”

Biting the inside of his cheek, the blonde let out a huff. Without looking down, he knew there was a tent in his jeans. He could feel his cock trapped inside of his jeans. And going by the tent in the towel around Bucky’s waist, it was clear this dildo gave him ideas. 

“Fine,” he huffed, stomping his foot. “But you are not to breathe a word to Tony about this.”

“Tony made this?” The guy snorted, laughing loudly at that idea. “No wonder he seemed so smug this morning. I thought that was because Steve woke him up with a blow job.”

“I am  _ not  _ listening to you.” Smacking the vibrator into Bucky’s chest, Clint stalked away towards the bedroom. He could feel Bucky padding behind him in a hurry, the towel brushing his backside as it was whipped off. 

Before he could take his clothes off of him, Clint found himself shoved face-first into the bed. He grunted as it bounced underneath him, feeling Bucky’s hand curl in his hair and hold him there. The other hand palmed his ass hard, making him whine and pant into the sheets. 

“Let-go, need…”

“You don’t need anything, Clint,” Bucky purred, leaning down to nip at the man’s earlobe. “You’re gonna let me fuck that sweet ass full of a dildo designed  _ perfectly  _ for you. It is yours after all.”

“C’mon,” Clint’s words were muffled and useless with Bucky’s hand shoving his jeans unceremoniously down his thighs. “You  _ really  _ want to fuck me with something Tony Stark made?”

“No, sweetheart,  _ you  _ really want me to fuck you with something Tony Stark made.” The man was practically purring, pausing as he looked down to inspect the blonde and his flushed face. No, Clint wanted this. If he didn’t, he’d say otherwise. “Besides, it’s been over a week since we last fucked, I wanna get you nice and sloppy for me.”

The blonde’s face felt, if at all possible, even warmer as his boxers were shoved down to his knees. He knew what awaited Bucky as he pulled his cheeks apart - a sloppy, puffy rim. So what? He’d spent the last few days riding a dildo that matched Bucky’s cock to keep himself occupied.

Who could blame him?

Certainly not Bucky who had started to breathe just a tad bit heavier at the sight. He shivered at the feel of cool fingers ghosting over the hole, easily sinking two in with just his spit as lube.

“Looks like someone had fun while I was away. That’s okay - it makes this a lot easier. Now stay there, little one. I’ll be right back.” 

Clint didn’t dare so move a muscle, beyond to whine when the fingers popped out of his ass with an audible sound. He felt both exposed and aroused, his hardening cock beneath him as the brunette went to find something on the bedside table.

A cap popping and the feel of a cold substance dribbling over his ass told him it was lube - and a shitload of it despite being opened. Bucky did love a sloppy sight. 

The warm hand was back on his shoulders, forcing him to hold still. Clint’s breath hitched at the feel of the broad head of the toy rubbing over his puffy rim, moaning as it was lightly pushed in to tease him open before pulling away just as quickly.

Oh, that’s how it was going to be - Bucky was going to tease the fuck out of him.

Before he could even comment, he could feel the head back against his rim. This time there was solid pressure behind the force, slowly pushing it in centimeter by centimeter. Agonizing slow so his rim slowly opened up before it  _ popped  _ inside of him with a wet sound, making Clint both hiss and moan in pain and pleasure.

“Color?” Bucky hummed, his fingertips rubbing over the man’s muscular shoulders. 

Fuck. What? It took the blonde a full second to pull himself out of his fuzzy thoughts, everything going blurred on edge. His ass was thrumming perfectly, the perfect burning sensation filling his nerves. His damn cock throbbed, still trapped and most likely to leave a mess between him and the sheets if Bucky kept this up.

“G-Green,” he mumbled, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips. “Just...felt good. Good burning. Didn’t hurt.  _ Gooood boy.” _

Bucky chuckled at the last comment, his hand reaching up to stroke through Clint’s downy soft hair. He watched the blonde’s face, his cheeks flushed enough to cause the freckles to disappear. His long eyelashes clung together as his eyes closed in ecstasy of the toy easing inside of him. He was such a pretty thing to look at - especially when he was taking him apart piece by piece with this toy.

Returning to the task at hand and satisfied that Clint knew better than to move, he let go of him, just to add a little bit more lube to the toy. There was no such thing as too much lube. Grabbing at the remote, Bucky flicked the toy on, setting the vibration to a very low pulse.

He pulled the toy out until his ass was struggling to keep it inside of him, clinging to the purple head with all its life. He groaned with Clint as he eased it back inside of him, just a few more inches deeper than last time. He let it sit for a second too long, letting Clint feel the vibration inside of him. He only turned it up to let the shaft inside of him move with its weird, little beads, dropping the remote just out of Clint’s reach to continue his play.

They both moaned when he fucked him with it. Not too hard, not too soft, that perfect pace that was both too little and too much at the same time. He pulled it out, watching the beads move, the head inside of him vibrating just right against Clint’s prostate before he shoved it back in, more force behind his hand. Clint yowled and clung to the sheets as he did, setting the wide base just between the man’s beautiful cheeks.

Bucky couldn’t help himself as he pulled his hand back, landing two solid smacks on both of his round cheeks. It was a joy just to watch them jiggle and listen to Clint’s breath hitch. He knew if he looked at him now, even as he squeezed the base of his cock to starve off the orgasm, Clint would have tears in his eyes.

It was always a good time if Clint cried at least once.

“How does it feel?” He asked, picking the remote up and twirling it between his fingertips.

“F-full _ -lll!”  _ Clint’s reply came out in a gaspy moan, the dildo inside of him suddenly vibrating hard. The beads inside of the toy or whatever the hell it was were moving at a faster rate. It rubbed all the right places, putting pressure on his walls,  _ right  _ on his prostate. The head was thrumming even harder. He could hear the vibration and if he held his breath and didn’t move a muscle, he could feel it in the bed too.

Goddamn, this toy was going to kill him.

The click of a camera made Clint whine, looking over his shoulder to see Bucky taking a few photos of the toy in his ass. Without a doubt, he knew those were going to go to Tony later and he hated how excited that made him.

Gripping the toy again, Bucky held it in place, two clicks of the remote, just for it to be tossed aside told Clint all. This toy was not coming out of him and he was in for a hell of a ride.

It was only proven to be so when  _ everything  _ happened at once and yet, in their own time.

The toy started to vibrate harder, the entire shaft and head vibrating deeper. It struck his prostate, causing his breath to leave his lungs as if someone had punched him in the chest. He saw stars when the beads rubbed over him, pressing harder into his walls like they were trying to come out of the toy and into him. The worst, oh the worst, and the best part had to be the thrusting. It was piston fucking him in a manner that no one could achieve but maybe Bucky.

It didn’t help that the very man was gripping both ass cheeks and fucking him along the toy, dragging his ass up and down it, the toy held in place by his knee. He could see the man’s cock just in his line of sight if he looked over his shoulder. Purple and angry and needing to cum.

Clint was a moaning bitch and as Bucky has reminded him plenty of times -  _ his  _ moaning bitch. He gasped and moaned perfectly as the toy was fucked harder inside of him. Hearing Bucky grunt with every other thrust, the toy somehow reaching new heights inside of him. Everything was attacking his prostate and it wasn’t fair. It wasn’t.

He was seeing stars and couldn’t breathe without feeling full. He wondered just how much his stomach was bulging from this toy alone. God knows his cock was aching and about to cum involuntarily from this.

“Ready?” Bucky groaned as if Clint had a choice in this. “It’s about to finish, baby. Hold still for me, okay? Just like that, pretty ass in the air. I’m gonna film this and send it to Tony, okay? Make sure you thank him for this toy.”

Clint’s face burned the brightest shade of red, wanting to hide it from the man he loved, but he couldn’t. Not when Bucky’s explanation made sense. He hadn’t even realized how much this thing was inflating until it reached a new point. 

The head had swollen to the size of a baseball, stretching his walls and making him feel overly full. Like he might explode. The shaft was vibrating, shifting, and expanding all at once. Still thrusting inside of him, weaker and dragging along his walls. It hurt, oh it hurt like a bitch and made him want to cry, but it was somehow the best feeling in his life too.

Picking his head up at the sound of a camera recording, Clint’s mouth hung open, unsure of what to say. He couldn’t even make a noise. He opened and closed his mouth several times, the only sound coming out was a grunting noise that sounded like a pig. The toy had thrust hard and expanded all the way, stretching him to his limit. He could feel it cumming. Releasing what was left inside of its chambers. It shuddered as a cock would, the vibration and everything just stopped, but Clint hadn’t.

He was clinging to the sheets, rocking into them, gasping and moaning. He wasn’t even sure what was finally coming out of his mouth as his orgasm had finally reached its peak and he painted the sheets and his stomach with his cum. 

_ “Thank you. Thank you, thank you, Tony.” _

It just  _ stopped.  _ All at once, it just stopped and the toy was suddenly back to normal size. It almost made Clint think he’d imagined it all until he saw Bucky’s flushed face. 

“Stand up,” he ordered, making a raising motion with his fingers. “Spread your legs.”

Clint groaned as he did so, knowing this was the last thing he wanted. He still did it because Bucky had asked him to do so. His knees trembled and he was still breathing hard. His stomach felt cold, sticky, and damp with his cum, smeared across his lower stomach. He gasped as the toy  _ plopped  _ out of his ass, followed by what could only feel like a waterfall of cum dripping from him.

That was it for Bucky who stood behind him, the brunette jerking off in several grunting motions, shoving the head of his cock inside Clint’s ass just to let his cum paint his walls in a claim of him too.

His rim was aching, his walls, his stomach was aching. He felt like he’d had Barnes’s whole arm inside of him at this point - in the most wonderful manner. He was dazed with this orgasm, head spinning and breathing just barely getting under control.

And Bucky couldn’t look prouder of him as he slumped into the brunette, a hand stroking through his hair. 

“Good job,” he purred, rubbing Clint’s back. “There’s a good boy. Oh, look Tony text back. He loved those videos.”

Clint’s eyes struggled to focus on the text, the text itself making his stomach flutter as he read it over a few times.

_ Who knew you were so into arrows, Barton. - TS _ _   
_ _ I’ll have to make you some more toys, then. Bucky has already sent me ideas for a few new ones. - TS _


End file.
